Today Could've Been Worse
by Pelican182
Summary: Joel needs help. Ellie feels she's the only one who can do it. Will she be able to care for Joel like he's cared for her? RATED M FOR SWEARING!


"Tommy" the brown haired girl called as she danced into the kitchen. At the sound of the girl's voice an older man looking up from a map and replied, "What is it Ellie?"

The girl spun around checking all over the place, making sure she and Tommy were the only ones within listening distance. Deciding they were alone she brought her hands to mouth and asked, "Well, I was wondering if you've seen Joel around? I got a surprise for him!"

Ellie was a bit confused when the older man she had come to depend on as an uncle dropped the pencil he was holding. Tommy shook his head as he ran a hand through his longer now graying hair. "Listen Ellie…Joel ain't gonna be feeling exact up to anything today. I think its best we all just give him his space today".

Ellie's unscarred eyebrow rose at the man's statement as she scuffed and replied, "What are you talking about? Joel always has time for me, and even if he doesn't he makes it. Why should I give him his space? He's never really asked for it before".

Tommy sighed as he stood up and walked to the sink; one of the perks of their utopia: fresh clean cold or warm water. Drinking a hefty glass he finally answered with a question of his own, "Ellie honey…do you know what today is?"

The girl's forehead wrinkled at this and for a moment she sat there before she replied, "its December 13th".

Tommy nodded as he leaned on the counter staring out the window admiring the town. "Do you know what December 13th is?"

"Twelve days before Christmas?" Ellie answered with a chuckle; _"Man, Joel will love that one"._

Tommy couldn't help but smile at the now 15 year old in front of him. Even through all the shit the girl had been put through she had managed to keep a bit of innocence and cheerfulness; in this world that was something rare.

"Yeah…yeah you're right, but December 13th is a little bit more special to Joel than most people. Sarah would've been 33 years old today" Tommy answered pushing himself off the counter, making his way back towards the table.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ellie. Her posture seemed to go stiff and he heard her mutter a quiet, "Shit…"

"W-Well…is he gonna be okay?" Ellie asked taking a seat across from Tommy; playing with her fingers with a sad expression on her face. She knew full and well how hard Joel had taken Sarah's death, hell more than twenty years later and he still had nightmares about the fateful night.

"I reckon he'll be alright. Just leave him by himself for a while; let him brood a bit and tomorrow he'll be back to his old self again" Tommy said scribbling something across the map.

Ellie nodded but couldn't help by wonder if leaving him a lone was the best idea. She had been with Joel last year on the same very day, but Joel couldn't really be sad when he was passed out due to a hole in his stomach. She couldn't help but wonder what he would've done if he were awake. Would they have stopped so he could think things over; or would they have just continues?

"Don't worry about it too much" Tommy voice stated bringing her from her musing, "He'll probably do what he always does, find some liquor, lock himself away, and then pass out. He always did it when we used to travel together".

Ellie glared at the older man. How could he be so indifferent about his brother; when Joel was clearly in pain? She was about to retort with an insult when she heard the kitchen door open to revel Maria.

The woman walked to the sink and began to wash what appeared to be dirt a dried blood from her hands. She spared Ellie a quick glance before saying, "Hello Ellie, how are you today?"

The younger girl huffed; bringing her arms to her chest as she replied, "I'd be a lot better if Tommy cared about his brother even in the slightest!"

Maria's eyes gave the girl a sadden look as she shook her head. She looked at her husband and said, "Well…speaking of Joel; I actually just ran into him. He's the reason my hands were so dang dirty".

Tommy shook his head at this, but Ellie quickly stepped forward, "W-Was that his blood on your hand? Is he okay?"

Maria cracked a smile at the girl and said, "Yes Ellie, Joel is fine! I swear; sometimes you remind me of a worried wife".

Ellie looked away, her cheeks heating up at such an absurd accusation.

"Now Rich on the other hand, he's not so okay" Maria continued as she dried her hands off.

"Oh crap…" Tommy said looking up from the map, "What'd he do?"

"Well, I was at Rich's store recording the stock. I believe Rich and I were the only ones in the store; until Joel walked in" Maria said sitting across from her husband as Ellie took a seat to her left; listening intensely.

"Joel didn't say anything, didn't even respond when I said hi. He walked up to Rich's counter and asked for two bottles of whiskey. Rich didn't seem too happy that Joel had ignored me so he told him no. I didn't expect it, but Joel actually asked again nicely; almost begging" Maria continued with a frown, "Rich seems to not be too fond of Joel because he told him no again. I asked Rich politely to sell Joel the whiskey, which he finally did. Joel was about to leave when Rich said something".

"Well?" Tommy said looking at his wife to continue, "What the hell did Rich say?"

Maria shook her head and said, "He asked Joel if he's sure he should be setting more bad examples. At this point I could see Joel getting more upset but he asked Rich what he'd meant. Rich told Joel he didn't think Joel had any business drinking when the 'Little girl' he ran around with was enough trouble already. Rich said Joel should be trying to set good examples for Ellie. I was about to step in when Rich said, "Hell that little girl is one of the most foul mouthed; brattiest girls I've ever met. If my kids even tried to befriend her I'd have to ground em. How the hell can you raise a girl so wrong? Guess it's expected when your own kid died on you"."

"HE DID NOT SAY THAT!" Tommy shoot from his chair as Maria nodded with her eyes closed. Ellie was a bit lost for words. Most of the adults weren't fond of her thanks to her ability to outshoot and out hunt most everyone except Joel.

"When I get my hands on that son of a…" Tommy stated only to be interrupted when Maria said, "That probably isn't gonna a problem anymore. Joel kinda went all out on the guy. Even I felt bad for Rich, hope he can eat without his bottom row of teeth".

"S-So…Joel beat him up…" Ellie asked looking into her lap. Maria nodded and answered, "I bet Joel wouldn't have done anything until he started in on you".

Ellie couldn't stop the blush that came back; smiling down at her hands she asked, "Where's Joel at now?"

"After using some language I don't plan on repeating Joel stormed off towards your house" Maria said.

Tommy gave his wife a look and was about to stop Ellie, but the girl was already gone. He would've chased her out, but he knew he wasn't as young as he used to be and the girl could easily out run him.

"Let her go" Maria said looking at the map her husband had been working on, "I think your brother could use some company right now…"

* * *

Ellie ran down the street, jumping the gate in their front yard. Joel and Tommy had finished fixing up the old abandoned house Joel let Ellie pick out. It turned out pretty nice; Ellie even got her own room.

Opening their front door Ellie noticed Joel's large boots resting on the home made shoe rack. She quickly kicked her off like usual and ran down the hall towards the bedrooms. She was almost to Joel's room when she tripped over something and fell hard.

She looked down do see a large empty bottle of whiskey slowly spinning. "Damn…" she said as she lifted herself up, "I hope Joel's okay".

Slowly walking to his door, she kneeled down; pressing her ear against the door. She smiled as she heard sound of breathing coming from inside; but her smile quickly disappeared when she heard how labored it was.

Not bothering to knock she slowly opened the door, peaking inside.

She could see him, sitting on his bed; back pressed against the wall. His head was buried in his hands; a half empty bottle of whiskey on the stand next to him. Slowly creeping into the room, she crawled onto his bed; sitting by his side.

If Joel had noticed her, he sure wasn't showing any signs considering he didn't even look up.

Ellie stared at her now bare feet, not entirely knowing what to say. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Ellie held her knees to her chest; she never really had to deal with something like this. Joel usually shut his emotions out, not allowing them to interfere with his life.

Ellie remembered the night Joel held her; whispering sweet nothings into her ear after the whole David incident.

"Ya know…she would've been 33 today…" a gruff voice spook causing her to look over at Joel. He still had his head buried, but she could make out what he was saying.

She watched as he slowly brought his head up, Ellie's heart clenching upon seeing the tears stains on his cheeks. She'd never seen the man cry, he was usually so strong, level headed, and most importantly he was in control.

Taking another long swig from the bottle Joel continued, "I bet she would've looked beautiful…just like her mother did. She was so smart…so amazingly smart. I don't know how considering she didn't have much to go by with a dad like me. Heh…I remember when she was in fourth grade she…she entered a spelling bee; and wouldn't you know it, she went to the state finals and out spelled everyone. Even kids years older than her. Same with soccer…she was so good she put Tommy and me to shame…not that we were really into that sport, but damn was she good".

Ellie listened, just listening; not interrupted as Joel talked about his daughter. She'd been with Joel for a long time, but never had she heard him speak so openly. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he had finally grown tired of holding it all in. Whatever the reason; Ellie knew he deserved it, he needed someone to vent to; and she be damned if it was anyone but her.

"T-Tess…" Joel said; his voice cracking deeply, "S-She always told me…that I was going to eventually have to get over it. That h-holding onto the memories won't do anything but hurt. I-I tried my b-best…but I can't stop thinking about her. I hated m-myself for even thinking about forgetting her".

"I-I tried my best to forget Tess too…couldn't do that either. I guess it's true, y-you can't escape your past. She was the first person I trusted in 10 years after the infection. Never thought anything could happen to her, b-but…" He took another swig the bottle almost gone.

"M-Me…me and Tess weren't good people" Joel said taking another drink, "The things I've seen…the things I've done to survive…I can't help but wonder if Sarah would accept me if she knew. She was too innocent. I can't lie when I say I'm glad she doesn't have to go through this shitty world w-we live in…b-but knowing it could've been me…I wish it were me…"

"**SMACK!"**

Joel brought a shaky hand up to his now reddening cheek as Ellie jumped off the bed and pointed a wild finger at him, "D-DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SARAH BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED HER FATHER TO DIE!"

Joel seemed a bit surprised by her outburst, but Ellie didn't stop; her eyes beginning to water as she continued, "NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU'RE WAY TOO IMPORTANT TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD. WITH OUT YOU I'D HAVE NOBODY! I'D BE SCARED AND LONELY JUST LIKE I USED TO BE! I love you too much to let you hate yourself…" she finished as tears now streamed down he face.

Joel's eyes seemed to widen for a moment before he wiped his eyes. Ellie couldn't stop the tears, now that they were coming and was about to say more when Joel grabbed her, hugging her close to him.

"I'm sorry baby girl…" Joel whispered into her hair, "I never meant to upset you…I'd never wanna upset the only good thing I have left in my life".

It was Ellie's turn to be shocked as Joel openly admitted for caring about her. Sure she knew the shared a bond; but Joel was never to open about it.

The pair sat in the same position for what seemed like eternity until Ellie finally lifted her head and asked, "J-Joel…i-if you ever did have another daughter…w-would it be wrong if she acted like I do?"

"Another daughter? I don't know; three girls in my life time would make me want a boy" Joel said as he rubbed the sniffling girl's back.

"T-Three? But you only had Sarah" Ellie said looking into Joel's now frowning face.

Joel gave the girl a hard look as he replied, "Well, unless you still don't count yourself as mine then I guess you're right. Too bad I do count you".

He couldn't help but give a small smile as Ellie gulped and buried her head back into his chest.

As he sat there he began thinking to himself, "_Man…not a bad December 13th…happy birthday baby girl. Hopefully I know what I'm doing taking care of Ellie…"_

"Hey Joel" Ellie's now quiet voice grabbed his attention, "Do you wanna go watch a movie tonight?"

He gave a grin and said, "Yeah…just let me sober up a bit".

* * *

Just one of the stories I wrote after finishing the game. Gosh damn it was tough writing it!

Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
